Bored
by clauxchick
Summary: *Kigo* Well its just a silly idea that entered in my head. Funny first chapter. Kim logged on her msn and.... R
1. Bored

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.. hiss thought wish I did XD

**AN: **Ciao a tutti! hug Well, this is my first fanfiction.. Donno this silly idea entered in my head the other day, and I had to write it. Hope you'll like it. I had fun writing. Oh and I have to warn you, I'm Italian so If I've made grammar mistake or errors any fix will be gladly accepted XD

**R&R are love**

**

* * *

**

After a endless week, full of homeworks, testes and missions, the red head could finally spent a day for total relax and fun. _This will be awesome. _Or so she had thought…

After some good sleep, watch tv, and read a book, the heroine got bored. Her parents had gone out with the twins, so Kim was alone. She had called Monique, but after some minutes her friend had to go out. Puffing she tried with Ron.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Ron hi!" the girl chirped too happily.

"Hey KP.. listen I h-"

Kim cut him off saying "A house all alone for us.. how does it sound?"

"Umh.. Well.. it sounds fantastic, KP, really. But I was saying I have to go. My family and I are going to dinner out."

"Oh.."

"I'm sorry Kim. I'll call you later, okay? Now I really have to go."

The red head could heard Ron's mum yelling "Okay.. okay. Bye."

"Luv ya."

"Yeah. Me too.."

Closing the calling, the girl huffed. Wasn't a boyfriend suppose to cheer you up? She was so bored, but she had thought Ron could 'help' her! _Grrr! What can I do now? _Puffing she took her cellular up. She started to read through the rubric.

_Alex. Ann.. …….Bonnie? Ahh no! ………Monique……Ron……Sara………Tara……Tom. Okay, I don't have so much number as I thought. _

Puffing again she threw herself on the bed… 10 minutes of staring at the ceiling and the girl exploded.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

She got out the bed and looked around the room. She stared at her computer. "Okay.." she spoke slowly. She turned the pc on and sat down. Once the pc worked she went online. "Maybe I'll find something interesting do to."

She navigated on the web for a while, then logged on Msn. Only a few people were online. "Mmm." She mumbled reading the nick of her contacts. She was about to open a chat with a friend, when a new window appeared on her screen.

_MissGreenFire want__s to add you. _Kim read it over and over again. Why did this nick screamed a name in her head? A bit unsure she accept the request. She only gave her contact to a little people, afraid of some pervs who wanted to do who knew what.. (Yes, Kim was naïve, but not stupid!)

Immediately her new 'friend' started a chat. "Hello Princess."

The young's heart came to a stop _SHEEEEGO! _Her mind screamed again, more strongly this time. "Is it really her?" she asked to the air.

Hesitant she replied "Hi.."

"What's up?"

The redhead remained still.. "What's up? Has she gone crazy?!" she shouted indignantly. Then typed "Shego-" but stopped. What could she say? .._And is she really her?!_

"Yeah, that's my name."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I thought you knew.. you had just wrote it.."

"Shego doesn't use msn!"

"Well, how do you know? Eddie made this for me. Never used before. I got bored and logged in."

"Eddie?"

"Yeah.. Motor Ed."

"You still hang out with him?!"

"…"

"Yeah.. think so. So why did he make a msn contact for you?"

"He just said to keep in touch. Don't give a fuck, really. But I don't believe him. Hell! He had said we could use the webcam too! You can guess his real intentions."

The heroin flinched at the swear words, then shuttered at the sick-wrong image forming in her mind. "AH!" she shook her head. "Sooo," she typed "-if is it really you- where did you find my contact?"

"I have my own resources, Cupcake."

And the redhead could really image the villain smirking a catty way and winking. Puffing amused she let the matter go "Okaaaay." Didn't knowing what to write now, she waited for the older girl.

"So.. what are you doing?"

"Eh.. nothing cool. Really. I was bored too. My friends are all busy."

"Oh, little Kimmie feeling rejected?"

"Grrr!" the younger hissed. _She_ _can get on my nerves even through internet!_

"You do have a cam?" Shego suddenly asked.

"Yes?" Kim replied unsure.

"…"

"…"

"Turn it on. Doy!"

Kim laughed at the sentence, but firmly wrote "I won't turn my cam on. I'm not still sure if you are really Shego.." then a thought hit her "And if you're Shego, its not like I trust her-you.. whatever! You're my foe!!"

"Kimmie.. Kimmie.. Kimmie, I prefer best enemies. Doesn't it sound cool?"

The teen grinned a bit "Okay.." sighing she thought if she was doing the right thing. She sent a request to see herself on the cam.

The villain immediately accepted. "But it's not fair if you only see me.." she grumbled and typed.

Shego replied "We'll see if you get the change to see me too."

"The change?! What do you mean?"

"If youll be nice enough.."

_Okay now __that sound strange. _Kim scratched the back of her neck. In that moment the view of the cam appeared, so she blushed a bit. _Great, making the figure of the dork! _At this thought she blushed hard.

LOL "Pretty cute." Her 'friend' joked.

"SHEGO!"

"Yes, so you do know my name, now what?!"

"Ahhh, stop getting on my nerves!" Kim looked bothered from the web-cam.

"But its so fun! Ahah look at ur face!"

The heroin keep blushing, so she shut the cam down. "NOOOO!" Shego typed.

Kim betted she was angry now "AHAH! Stop making me blush, or you wont see nothing." prr

"Oki. Ill be good" lol

The red head shook her head and turned the cam on again. It wasn't that bad chatting with her _enemy_. Grinning she waves at the cam.

"Yo!" the older wrote.

"So not fair! Want to see you, you know Im still not sure u r the real Shego!"

"Yes, yes, you only want to see me.. u hot for the bad girl, Princess.."

Kim's cheeks immediately flushed "Ahhh! Im going to log out now!!!"

She could almost heard Shego's laughter. Gritting her teeth she typed "Be good eh?"

lol "No really, now I'll be good. Yes."

"Still not showing yourself. Maybe you're no-"

Shego sent her the cam-request. Grinning the younger one accepted. After some moment a very, very Shego appeared on the screen. The heroin's heart made a _bump_! Yep, she was actually believing its was Shego and all, strange, weird.. but seeing the villain was another thing!

"Hi!" the older girl mouthed. Then typed "You can close your mouth, princess. So not polite stare like that!"

"Whatttttt!" the redhead hid her face in both hands "God! How did you..how? U made me blush so much in ..what.. 5 minutes?"

"Cuz u luv me pumpkin." The paled one winked grinning.

Kim shook her head "So not!"

"Yes!"

"Not! Why would I love u?"

"Donno, cuz Im so sexy, strong, pretty damn fine in one of my cat suit.. or cuz every goodie like the bad guy?"

"…"

"…"

"Are u serious?!"

"JK, Kimmie! Ah! But u cant deny Im 2 hot for words."

This time the redhead burst into laughter "OMG, u r so vain!!"

"Thought u had understood it all before.."

"Well yes.. U r so narcissist! Always filling ur nails, wearing that thigh suit.."

"So u do notice my suit." Shego typed casually.

"SO NOT!" Kim's face blushed again. _AHHH hate this feeling! Why do I have to blush so easily?!_

lol "Like u say."

"Well, it's the truth! I don't check u while were fighting. Sorry but have to save my head."

"True.." Shego smirked amused.

"And its u who give me all this nicknames!"

"Actually their pet names." the villain grinned so much. She had done the right thing to accept the contact. She was having fuuun!

".. Okay.. why _pet _names?"

The older woman only continued to grin. Then wrote "They used to distract u.."

"Im become used to them. They don't distracted me anymore."

"Yeah.. me had become at some point fond at them. Lol, and they do fit u and ur personality. Am I a great artist?"

"Oh yes, so much! And what nice nic-erh pet names!" From the cam you could see the heroin was shaking her head all the way. But she was having fun too. She had always like the banter with her foe.

"SO bestie.." Shego grinned.

"Bestie?"

"Best enemies.. Like this one." Shego smirked like a cat who had caught the canary.

"Ahh no, another one! Hope you wont call me like this on a mission!"

"Speaking of what.. where is the clumsy boy?"

"ITS RON!"

"..whatever.."

"He's out with his family.."

"Oh poor Kimmie, left alone chatting with the bad Shego."

"U r silly.."

"AM WHAT?"

"Lol not scary.. I can see you. Still have the cam on." Kim pointed at the screen from her cam. "U r grinning."

Shego raised an eyebrow and faked a thought "Ahh. Okay. Not angry. But still.. Im not silly. And btw what a term! U could have written.. donno.. asshole!"

"Would you have prefer if id called u… like that?"

"Well not.. but damn! U r really a princess! Cant even type a swear word! Com on baby! Im not ur mummy.. Did I? Be bad for me! lol

Shego burst into laughter right after her sentence.

_Oh why did I accepted her request over there. _Kim sighed, but inside she was grinning too. _Shes really different.. Well no.. ahah I always thought Shego was a funny girl. Shes always sarcastic and makes funny joke on Drakken and his plans. But I didn't know she was so childish! _

"What are u smiling about?"

"Uh..?" the teen hadn't realised she had smiled, so she blushed. _AHH snap! _

"Nasty thought?" the villain smirked.

"Hell no!"

"Woot for the first cool word from Kimmie!" Shego threw her arm in the air.

The red head laughed "Ah sorry. Didn't mean-" _Why am I apologising to a criminal, she is cheering for my bad word?! _So she wrote "And where are u anyway?"

"My house, princess."

"House?"

"Do u really think I live with Dr. Blue Ass? No tnx. I have my cool house.. well I have many houses to say all the truth." She grinned at Kim's expression. "Yes cupcake, I have money, badness pay good." She winked.

"Don't want to know.."

"Okay.. so what now?"

"Donno. U added me."

"Well I got bored, told ya. Plus its funny tease u over the web too!"

The red head stuck her tongue at her before typing "Im bored 2!"

"Wanna play a game?"

"A game? Oh god.. Can I trust u?"

The brunette's expression was still amused "Of course…"

"Right.. and I am Mickey mouse."

Shego laughed "Oh gosh! Kimmie! U do remained me of the Mickey" xD

"What?? Do I?"

The villain started to write, but didn't post anything. So the younger continued "..So whats game?"

"What game do u wanna play?"

"Oh I donno! If I did knew what to do, Id been doing it now!"

"Geez calm down, princess. Ur too bothered. Is it my presence?" she grinned over the cam.

"Yeah, sure." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what about.. truth or dare?"

The other girl laughed and typed "No waaay!" Shego could she her shaking her red mane. "Who know what ur strange mind may ask me?"

"AHAHA! Afraid something too dirty would come out from ur mouth?" She cackled again "My, my, my.. Princess had been nasty with the doofie?"

"WHAT!" Kim blushed so hard. "Stop! EHH.. no!"

Seemed like the villain had fallen form her chair for the laughter.

"Shego???"

After some second Kim saw her 'best enemy' on the screen again, her cheek a bit flushed "Oh god.. Kimmie.. u should see ur face! Ahah priceless!"

"Yeah! I bet!" the red head snorted.

"So.. still a virgin?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the heroin looked ready to kill from the web-camera.

"Okay.. okay.. Was only curious." Shego shrugged.

_Curious? Curious?! What does she mean? Has she gone totally CRAZY? I'm the one who put her in jail… even if she had always escaped. But still! __It's a bad only the thought of us having this conversation!_

The flashing bar brought the teen back to the reality. The older girl had written 3 messages.

"Ahah, ur face!"

"..Are u still alive?"

"Noooo Kimmie! Im sorry, I never meant to hurt u… well.. NOOO like that! Srry, reply me! Are u alive! Did I shocked ur prude-ness! NOOO!" and she had even put a cry smile.

The younger one greeted her teeth together. Of course her foe was joking. "SHUT UP!!"

She saw the pale woman's smile once again. _Uff! Can't she stop laughing!_ "Are u having too much fun! Not fair!"

"No my fault u r so easy to make uncomfortable... PRUDEEEEE!"

Kim put a hand on her cam; after a minute she removed the hand. "Were u blushing too much to let me show??" Shego typed again.

"Ahhh! Stop, U R RLLY EVIL!"

".."

".."

"Yeah.. sound stupid.. sorry." Kim sighed. "So.."

"No playing at any game?"

"Keep dreaming!"

"Ahahah! U know this sentence has a double meaning."

"..AHHHHH, SHEGO!" xD

"Okay, okay.. serious now. Uhh.. Im peeing myself."

"AHAHA" Kim burst into laughter. "Serious eh?"

"I was trying. But its true! Have to go in bathroom. Brb."

The red head looked at Shego's figure disappear behind a door. Her mind started to race _What a person! Wow… never.. ah.. Im joking with my mortal enemy! ... I wonder how her house looks like.. Mmm probably all green and black. _She chuckled _Now I can see the room better._

The room seemed well a bit empty. Dark wall and a black chair where Shego had been sitting on before, nothing more. The room hadn't any light, _maybe that's why I cant see properly inside._

She couldn't continued her thought, cuz the door was once again opened by a Shego, with a different outfit.

"OH GOD!" Kim wrote so fast "What are u wearing?"

The pale girl sat down "What do u mean? Its normal clothing. I had them before too."

"Normal.. yes.. but u.. hah!" She started to giggle like a stupid, while her foe kept looking at her annoyed.

"Are u finish, yet?"

:D "Yup, srry.. just.. never seen u in another outfit other ur latex suit."

The woman was now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green jersey. "Well.. I do wear a lot of other things too. I love my catsuit anyway. Its like a second skin.."

nod

"But now Im at home, so .."

"Donno why.. and it'll probably sound stupid-"

"I bet It does.."

"I WAS saying! That I'd always thought u.. mm donno live with that suit on."

"Stupid.. right!"

Kim giggled "Hihi!"

"What?"

"Us on msn.. U not in ur catsuit.. lol srry.."

And Shego smiled a bit. "Okaaay."

"Wow! U can smile!"

"Ah.ah.ah... nice."

"Well yeah. BUT U seem to have only 3 expression. The sarcastic amused one, the bored one, or the angry cranky one!"

"…" The villain had assumed a plain look now.

Kim sighed "Anywaaay try to smile more. Its good."

"Yeah, whatever." The raven head faked a yawn.

"Stupid! Its true! And if u are bored, well find another person to bother!" huff

The pale girl smirked, then wrote "Now I like bother u.. Wanna see more smile?" she teased.

But the red head thought she was being serious "Yay!"

"God.. I was joking."

"OH GOD! What the hell is that! Ahhh stop!"

Kimmie was in her full 'puppy dog' mood, lip trembling, eyes watering. "ahhh.. FUCK! Okay.."

"Ahahah!" the heroin giggled happily.

"And they say we r evil…"

"What the hell do u wanna see btw, me smile? Sound creepy, u know that?"

The teen smirked and typed "Don't care." :)

"Ah, okay." Shego smiled quickly.

"No! U have to smile properly, so I can see you. Near the cam."

"Oh god u r crazy…" She came nearer and smiled forcedly.

-

"NOOT AGAIN!"

giggle

"Okay.. big breath..." Shego looked straight in the objective of the cam and after some second a graceful smile broke on her face. It lasted about 5 seconds, then her expression returned the same.

"AWWW! It does look cute on u!

"Ahhh don't try to say that ever again!" her eyes seemed to spark.

"AHAH! Its true. THE Big Bad Evil Shego can look cute just with a smile! Ahaha!"

"If u don't wanna THE Big Bad Evil Shego to fry ur skinny ass, u better stop!"

The younger girl only burst into laughter even more. "Ahh, okay.. okay. Im done. Really. But funny.."

"Ah, ah princess."

:D

D "Next time we'll meet you'll cry like a baby."

"Yeeea! We'll see about that… cutie."

thud

And the screen went black.

* * *

Ahaha so much fun xD well plis leave a reviews, I need advised ;) If i get them maybe i can continue this story, donno.

Ciaoooo!


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible, blab la the same old boring stuff XD

**AN: **Well, wow. Someone actually read the first chapter grin I'm so happy! I know my grammar is not perfect, sorry. But I'll try to fix all the errors. Now this is the second chapter, hope you'll like it too.

**R&R are love**

And there she came again. Kim turned her pc on, and started pacing in the room, waiting for it to load up. After that chat with her 'best enemy' the red headed had started looking toward their session. Okay.. had only passed 3 days but still. Yesterday and the day before they had talked with cams again, and laughed so much.

Then the heroine got on msn and read through her friends' nicks. Suddenly _MissGreenFire _sent her a message.

"Yo princess."

Kim smile's broadened "Hey Shego! How r u?" she typed.

"Mmm getting friendly, are we? Me normal, what about ya?" Shego sent her the cam-request.

"All okay. What were u doing?" Kim accepted the request.

"Nothing worth my time."

"And now?"

The screen was suddenly filled with Shego's images. She grinned and mouth an _hi_. "Chatting with my bestie, maybe?"

"Hihi," the teen giggled. "and is it worth ur time?"

The pale thief smirked again but didn't reply at the question. Instead she wrote "Ur cam?"

"Yes, m'am." Kim typed, and Shego rolled her eyes.

Soon the red head sent her a cam-request. "So, are you going out tonite?"

"No, its Monday. I have skool tomorrow!"

"Oh srry.. me forgot the goodie goodie don't go out in normal days, cuuuz there is skool, riiiight!"

Kim huffed and blushed a bit "What about u?" she asked, hoping to shift the position.

"Well, I can go out. Donno I have some days off, so." 

"Mm kay." The younger girl puffed a bit; her face seemed to darkened.

The older so asked "What?"

"EH? Nothing.."

"No, u have something in ur mind. Spill it Possible." From the cam Kim could she her rival smirking.

"Ahh.. well." she blushed hard "Umh.. do u.. do u rlly wanna go out? I mean, its late.. and cold.. better stay here.." 

Shego burst into laughter "Oh my, oh my! Princess wants me to stay here to chat?" she even winked, too amused seeing Kim's expression changing.

"AH.. What! No!"

"No? So u don't wanna chat with me? Okay then… ill go out…"

"NOOO!" the red head was blushing so hard now. She could feel her cheeks burning too, and her was face was almost squirming. 

"No.. yes?" the villain was having too much fun. "What do u want, _bestie_?"

"Ah.. snap.." Kim sighed then continued to type "U r bad. Why cant u stop teasing me? I just don't have nothing to do.." She turned her face away from the view of the camera.

"Mmm, I see. Okay… sorry." She grinned at the teen's shocked expression.

"Ahah okay Im not rlly sorry, but still, stop blushing. U can look at me now."

The heroine slowly turned to face her foe properly once again, her cheek still a bit flushed. 

"So.. isn't a bit late for u?"

The red headed girl typed "Im not tired for now."

"Ok. What do u wanna talk about, mm?" the older woman's expression was '_strange'_.

"Uhuh. Why r u smirking like that?"

"Mmm well.. ahh nothing. I don't think u will reply anyway."

".. u r making me curious."

Shego laughed a bit "Not saying."

"Pweeeeeese!" Kim assumed a sweet pose from her cam.

"DON'T U DARE STARTING IT!"

The teen puffed "Okay..okay.. I just wanna know."

"Its nothing important rlly."

"If u say so.."

"Yeah Im saying so."

Kim shook her head, then typed "Okay now.. um.. can u.." she didn't complete her sentence.

"Can I?" Shego immediately wrote back. 

"Can u tell me more about urself?"

"Ahah!" :D

"What!"

"Why r u interested? Enemies, remember?"

"Who chat on msn, remember?" Kim grinned. "I wonder what u do, when we r not fighting.. or speaking on here."

The thief let a smile out on her face at the redhead curiosity but soon it fade away "Im not going tell u my life story or such…"

"No its okay. I don't wanna know that stuff.."

"Okaaaay. Ask a question. Ill see if I can reply."

The younger one squealed, and even if her foe couldn't heard her, Shego did see her almost jumping from the chair. 

"What do u like to do?"

"What do u think?" the pale girl rolled her eyes "Fighting of course. Making fun of dumb ppl. Filling my nails. Reading.. Or most of the time just lazing around."

"Ahah yush! U lazy ass.."

"Ho-how did u just call me!"

"Me..? What? When?" Kim blushed a bit, but it was clear she was smiling impishly.

The villain tsked shaking her head, then typed "Pff pumpkin.. other _smart_ questions?"

"Actually yes." The heroin grinned again "Where is the house u r in, currently?"

"Why do u care? Wanna make me a surprise coming here, umh?" Shego smirked then continued "Im not telling u this."

"Uff.. okay.. never mind." _I bet Wade will find her address out. _She laughed pleased at her thought then wrote "And mm can I see what r u wearing now?"

"Oh.my.god.. Kim Possible is creepy." Shego made funny faces at the cam, causing the redhead to burst into laughter.

"Silly! Lemme see!"

"Ahah, ok.. wait." The brunette stood up and picked her cam too. She moved it slower enough for Kim to see her outfit: a pair of black pants and a light green shirt, which was a bit open. Under the shirt you could see a black bra too.

The heroine blushed at the image and typed "Ah, okay. I see, tnx."

Her rival sat down again and replied "Lemme see urs."

"Nooo! Im in my pyjama, not reall-"

She was cut off by Shego's PDP. It was just fucking adorable. "AHHHH OMG! Shegooo! Its.. its.. ah.. snap.. plis stop.. ah okay.. OKAY! SEE?" she had stood up now, showing her pj's.

It was all pink -_ of course_ - with printed on the t-shirt a stamp of a bear holding a stuffed animal in his fluffy arms. The teen blushed seeing Shego's eyes wondering on her 'outfit'.

Then she saw her laughing lightly "Cute.. and pink." Shego flashed her usual smirk.

Kim sat down and typed "Yeah.." not really knowing what to say.

Her foe grinned for another while, eventually she stopped. "Mmm kay. Have we finished the interrogatory?"

"Don't u like answer questions? Are u the mystery woman?"

"I am, in fact." the pale-green tinted girl winked.

"Nuuuu I like asking things. Plus if u wanna, u can ask too."

"Wow. Cool." From Shego's expression you could see she was joking. She had a bored face now.

The younger one pouted and lower her glance. 

"God! Im joking princess. What the hell.."

Kim huffed and turned her cam off. 

"AAAAAAAA!" Shego's face was priceless, and Kim couldn't help but burst into a hard laughter. _Luckily she can't see me now. _The red head thought _Lets pretend I'm too hurt. _

"Cupcake?"

"…"

"Kimmie.. don't be stupid. I was joking.. ah, u can me questions." 

The teen hero looked at her foe in the cam. She had a somehow worried expression. _She's beautiful, all thoughtful. _"Hihi." Kim slapped an hand on her mouth. She had giggled over _**that**_ thought!

"Well.. seems like Kim Possible is fallen asleep. Oki.. Im going to log out then. Bye bye priss."

Exactly when the last sentence was typed, the younger one wrote down too "Shego.."

Some seconds.. then "Yes?"

Kim smiled slowly "Cam again?"

"Please and thank you." The villain quoted her phrase.

"HEY! That's my line!"

The older girl grinned, assuming her usual look now.

The heroine sent her the cam-request anyway. Soon Kim's face appeared on Shego's screen.

"Hi again." She wrote. 

"Hi.. crazy."

"Crazy? Why?"

"U played the hurt one…"

The redhead grinned shyly. "Can I still ask u questions?"

"Doy! Told u so. Read up."

"Yup I read. So mmm.." she put her index finger on her lips, thinking at a new question. "Ur name."

"Shego."

"No, the real one!" Kim pouted from the cam.

"AH! Its just tha- STOP!" the thief turned around from the infamous PDL.

"Okay..okay.. so.. how old r u then?"

Slowly the villain faced the cam once again and typed "Make a guess. How old do think I am?" she smirked evilly.

"Eh eh.." Kim grinned "Well u don't seem that old.."

"Geez, thank u." Shego wrote sarcastic, from the cam Kim saw her rolling her eyes annoyed.

The teen chuckled "I mean.. ahh, Im not sure, Id always thought u r not much older than me.. In ur mid twenties?"

"Always thought? Wow pumpkin, never knew u keep pondering about me." The pale woman winked quickly. 

"Ah! Am I right, or no?"

"Yush u r."

"Can I get a more accurate answer? A number, maybe?"

"25." Shego replied bored now.

"Wow! So I was completely right, in the mid!" 

"Ya, ya.. another question."

Kim raised an eyebrow, but started to type anyway. But her 'bestie' sent a message first "U r 18 right?"

"Yes I am." Replied the heroine a bit proud.

The other one shook her head and wrote down "Kiddo!"

"Nooo…oldie."

"WHUT?"

Kim laughed hard then tried to tape her mouth with both hands. Her rival instead put an inflamed finger in front of her cam. 

"Hey, I bet id hurt inside ur .."

The red head's laughter stopped right there.


End file.
